


Does it taste better than your wine?

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boy x boy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Does it taste better than your wine?

The sun shone off the water making the yacht look even more elegant, it's a jem this beauty. Robert stood in the shade provided by the boat leaning against the wall drinking glass after glass of whiskey, I'm glad this is the last drink since the bottle is empty, I join him.

"Feeling drunk yet?"  
"Not even close."  
I take another sip of my wine and he watches me.  
"Do you even get drunk from that juice?"  
He asks, I can see the redness in his eyes past his drowsy lids. He's pretty buzzed.

"I don't really want to be drunk, Robert."  
"You should want to, being on this shitty boat around this water."  
"That's where boats belong."  
He throws the bottle of whiskey over the side of the yacht it made a splash when it hits the water.

"Don't get smart with me!"  
"I'm not, I'm just telling you the obvious asshole!"  
Whoa. That's the first in awhile I cursed at someone or even at all, but Robert is so toxic.

He's now finding it hard to stand and I shoot out my hands to make sure he doesn't fall. He might be a asshole to me, but I still don't want him to get hurt.  
Not drunk, yeah right. I help him into the boat, my arm wrapped around his waist and his arm around my neck.

I set him down on the bed but he grabs hold of my shirt pulling me down on him. We're nose to nose kissing it isn't right, but feels so good, this feeling starts to get me hot and bothered.  
"Take off your clothes."  
Robert says in a husky dry voice and without hesitation I do what he wants slightly shaking a bit scared.

"Now take off mine."  
I fumble with his belt, but he stops me and looks me in my eyes.  
"I don't want to see how fast you are. Take it slow."  
I swallow hard, he's so calm now and soft. It's a new side of him I never knew existed.

The cold belt jingles when I pull it with one swift motion out of all the loops and undoing his button and fly. I then work on his shirt pulling it off then kissing him. It felt so good. His skin is soft and warm, I miss the warmth of a body.

I miss having a body in my arms breathing, life running through it's veins. The body I hold now shifts under me sucking the skin on my neck causing me to moan. Mary. Her skin is so soft and she smells of whisky and lavender shampoo.

A smile forms on my face as I bury my nose in her hair inhaling the delicious scent.  
"Joseph?"  
I'm brought back into the reality of now seeing Robert and not my Mary. What am I doing? I climb of Robert, but he doesn't want that flipping me on my stomach then pinning me down into the mattress.

The feeling of lust returns and it's growing deep in my stomach above my private area. His member is pressed against my butt and I arch my back to feel it against me full force.  
"Kiss me. Bite me. Fuck me, Robert."

After saying the words he takes my offer and grabs me by my hips pulling so my behind is in the air then takes off my underwear.  
I'm left exposed in a humiliating position, I look from in-between my legs to see him kneeling down in front of my behind. What does he have planned?

"Safe word is red."  
Safe word? Then a wet object makes contact with my hole, I gasp. It feels so good and weird at the same time circling my entrance, I moan wanting more of this feeling.  
"You like it don't you?"  
"What...What are you doing to me?"

I let a loud moan escape my mouth after I ask the question, it's so hard to keep quiet. I turn my head to see Robert's face buried in my behind. Oh my. It's so warm and slippery as he dips his finger inside me.  
"Robert..."  
"I'm almost there hold on."  
He continues to push fingers inside me from one to another so deep his hand spreads across my behind.

He's so deep! The two fingers in me separate opening me slightly.  
"I can't take it anymore more Robert."  
He then twist his fingers hitting a spot in my somewhere that makes my thighs shake, oh fuck.  
"There it is."  
Robert says with a smirk. He's messaging it pushing against it making me moan loudly, I don't notice, but I cum with a limp penis. How?

"I didn't say you can cum, Joseph."  
He pulls his fingers from me quickly, it hurts for a moment.  
"I'm...sorry."  
Before I can recover he pulls me across his lap, I think I'm going to need to use that safe word now.

"I'm going to spank you now."  
"Spank me?"  
I say in a small voice trying to sound innocent biting my lip playfully.  
His wicked grin returns and I'm now ready for him.  
A warm leaves my behind then comes back in contact but staying in place so the sting from his hand stays.

"Do you want more?"  
No!  
"Yes, please."  
It hurt so good, I'm craving more.  
Robert pulls his have back farther than gives me another one I wince at the pain. Another one comes then another, I can feel the heat from my red behind.

He pushes a finger against my cheeks and I yelp.  
"Now I'm going to fuck you while your still red and soar."  
Will I be able to take it? I'm in the same position as before when Robert was playing with my hole with his tongue and fingers.

He aims his cock with my entrance and pushing himself deep in me I'm still tightening around him as he opens me with his cock.  
"Your so tight."  
"Just fuck me quit playing!"  
I yell more than moan and he doesn't take it easy on me pulling out and crashing into me fast and hard.

"Fuck, Robert, give me more."  
He grabs my wrist together and places them behind my back holding them there while he grabs my blond hair pulling hard.

Oh this is what I want, I want him to show me no mercy. He thrust into me with a smacking noise and my grunts with every thrust breaking the silence of the boat. He releases my hair and let's my face rest in the pillow to muffle my noises then gives my behind another slap but bouncing his hand off instead of letting the pain linger.

"Turn around."  
I lay on my back and he is quickly back into me my legs on his shoulders to get a better angle into me, his hand is now around my neck while the other is pushed on my stomach.  
He is slightly getting tighter around me choking me while fucking me so good, I place my hands above my head and ball up the satin sheets in my fist. 

"I'm going to cum."  
"Fuck me, baby. Do it. Cum in me."  
Robert kisses me while still fucking me, his hands hold down my arms above my head, I can't handle this either I'm going to cum.  
His is in the crook of my neck biting my collar bone, he cums in me filling me with his hot sticky cum.

I gasp as I feel him in me and not just his cock throbbing cock, his cum.  
He strokes my cock fast the head of my penis is red, I'm so hard, I feel my seed rise from balls about to explode and I do. All over my stomach and chest.  
"Here." Robert places two fingers in my mouth to suck and I taste my own cum.  
"How do you taste?"  
I nod and he pushes his finger in my asshole to retrieve his own then places that into my mouth, fuck he's so good.  
"Better than your wine?"  
"Yes, so much better."

The cum covered fingers are now clean and he lowers his head to my ass again.  
"No, Robert please I can't take anymore!" Dipping his tongue in me like before he suck and licks me, I'm squirming and shaking, he's going to break my body. I'm so weak and tired I can't take another orgasm, that'll be three in an hour. 

"Red!"  
He stops when I say the word and comes face to face with me. I'm breathless, but I still pull him in to kiss me, he spits his cum he licked out of me into our kiss. Our tongues siding together mixing jizz in each others mouth, he breaks the kiss with a line of cum still connecting our mouths. 

"You taste exquisite, Robert."

The end.


End file.
